Parasite MAY Remake
by Sonikku0691
Summary: It's a new generation in Mobius and there's trouble was brewing in Central City.
1. Day One: Resonance  Prologue

**Hello, this is Sonikku0691.**

**Before you read this fan-fic, please note that this isn't entirely a crossover. Sonic and Aya aren't there, nor are the other characters. I am just using my Fan Characters.  
>It's in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe and I used the elements in Parasite Eve. Well, it is the alternate universe.<strong>

**If you don't like Sonic FC's, be my guest to hit the back button now.**

**If you're trying to make a review about this, please don't flame.**

**I know some are out of place. Yeah, I'm really aware about this.**

**All characters belong to me.**

* * *

><p><em>How long will she live?<em>

_I'm not so sure… Honey, call 911._

_Sweetheart…? Are you alright…?_

_Onee-chan… Onee-chan… please wake up._

_Oh sweetheart…_

"Sonika?" A blurred image of a light blue hedgehog came to focus. "Sonika, you're not feeling well. You sure you want to continue? You sure you don't want to go to the museum?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm sure." She smiles weakly.

It was a slow drive to Central City Theater. It was their first date and both don't want this to end terrible. Sonika was watching the blurred scenery passing by. Her boyfriend Shandic tries to lighten up this awkward mood. "So… how's work?" He wonders. "It's fine." She answered, "The usual patrol with Jerick and other officers." "You're really enjoying it are you." She nods shyly. They were quiet throughout the trip upon their arrival.

They show their tickets and quickly went to their designated seats. "Made it." They said in unison. Both glance at the theater.

"I cannot allow you to marry this witch."

"But father… she means everything to me… I love her… and she loves me…"

"Edward Williams III, you cannot marry this witch! She is an omen. We have to execute her… now!"

"Mother…"

"Edward… please… let me go… I am a monster…"

"Maya please… I love you… I love you…"

"I love you too…"

She sings her beautiful song. It was marvelous and enchanting. It is as if… this will be stuck in your head. Then the orange fox danced and twirled like a graceful ballerina. Caressing her charming prince and dances some more.

Suddenly, one of the audience combusted to flames. One after the other, like a stack of dominoes, each combusted spontaneously. Shocked, the audience evacuated. Shadic and Sonika were almost the ones remaining. One victim fell from above. Instantly, he grabs her hand out of the row and ran off. They suddenly came to a halt as she tries to go back in. Both start to struggle. "Shandic let me go." She whined. "Sonika… I can't risk losing you…" He begged. "I can't risk losing you either." They stopped and looked to each other's eyes. "Shandic… as a representative of G.U.N., I have to do my duty." She pleaded. In defeat, he pulls his girlfriend close and kisses her lips. "Just promise me that you'll be safe." He lamented. With a smile, she kisses back and replied, "I will always be." With that, she headed back inside.

_My name is Sonika the Hedgehog. It's been 11 years after my sister Jinita died. She was my little baby and I said I would always be with her forever… until her life was taken away thanks to the monster who was jealous of my parents' reputation. Now… she rests in peace with God… or is she…?_

_These memories of my little sister keep resurfacing in my head for the past year and I don't even know why. Like it or not, I have to go over with it. Is she haunting me? No… that can't be… And… why am I so concerned about the orange fox on stage. She… she's still dancing while everyone panicked. I wonder why. I mean why. These answers will be answered._

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go, a short prologue. More will be coming soon.<strong>


	2. Day One: Resonance Chapter One

Day 1: Resonance  
>Chapter 1: Encounter<p>

The stage curtains turned to dust. Bodies were turned to a gelatinous substance. The fox on stage is motionless. She slowly walks up stage. "Are you the cause of this?" She assumed. No response. "You're not burning… How odd…" She proclaimed. Sonika just stares. With a small smile, she twirls around. She doesn't look the same anymore. Her fur changes from tangerine orange to blood orange and a new streak was added to her hair. _What's going on? _She asked. "You will awaken soon, my dear." She smiled softly. "I don't understand…" She frowned, "Awaken…? But… how…" The fox just smiles.

She felt her body heating up within her blood. She knelt on her knees and embraced herself tightly. "Can you tell?" Said the fox in her dark voice, approaching the fallen hedgehog, "Your cells are communicating with you… they are calling for you." She struggled and struggled. Then her body cooled down slowly. She gets up on her two feet. She looked at her with a pitiful look on her face. "As expected…" She sighed. Angered, she quickly grabs an iron rod and hurls it at her. She gracefully dodges the attack. "My darling… can't you see?" She whispers, "Our cells are communicating." "I don't understand… I really don't…" She whimpered. The fox approaches and slowly and lifts up her chin. _Those eyes…_ "The more you used them… the more you become like me…" _Those eyes… why are they so…_

_What's going o—JINITA! YOU… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?_

_Jinita! Not my little girl._

_Why would you do that to our sister?_

_You no good… you…_

…

_No way! He got away! Mom! Dad! Do you know that guy?_

_We do…_

_Mommy, what about Sonika? She's staring at her throughout this… murder scene…_

_Sonika…? Sweetheart…? Are you alright…?_

_Onee-chan…? Are you awake? Please wake up._

_How long will she live?_

_I'm not so sure… Honey, call 911._

_Roger._

_Sweetheart…? Are you alright…?_

_Onee-chan… onee-chan… please don't die… I promise I would take care of you… Please… please… one-chan…_

She was lying down on the floor. She rises up and looks around. The fox is nowhere to be found. Where did she go? _She has to be somewhere around backstage. _She scavenges around for useful equipment. She picked up the iron rod she threw at the fox before. "I guess this would be enough to… eliminate someone…" She gulped. Anxious, she leisurely goes inside backstage.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 will be a quite long. Just to let you know.<strong>


	3. Day One: Resonance Chapter Two

Day 1: Resonance  
>Chapter 2: May<p>

Backstage is empty… although there's a giant hole in the ground. She approaches closer and looks down. Its dark… and cold… but it didn't intimidate her since that vixen is still in her head. With a deep breath, she jumps down and landed safely on her feet. She was shaky a little, but she regained her balance and stands up with ease.

She sees a little white hedgehog staring at her. She looks at her and asked, "Why are you doing here? It's dangerous." With a small smile on her face, she turned around and ran off, receding from a distance. Sonika stared at the tiny light ahead of her. Then she heard a familiar laughter in her head. _That little hedgehog… Could it be…? No… she can't… she's dead. I must be imaging things again…_ She let her mind wonder and heads towards the light to find the fox.

There were many rooms and hallways. _It'll take forever to find her…_ She sighed. She suddenly sees a tiny mouse rampaging, bashing to the walls without looking. It is as if… it was in pain… She suddenly felt its pain as it transforms. Its teeth grew rapidly, and its muzzle too; its body grew twice its size and its tail split in two, forming sharp needles. _What is this thing? Why did that innocent mouse transformed into…_ Its ruby eyes locked onto her and start to sprint right at her. As it jumps right at her, she brandishes the iron pipe and the mutant mouse slammed to the wall hard as ice. It wiggled slightly then dies right after. She stares at the mutant mouse as tears poured down. "Why…?" She sobbed, "Why would someone do this to an innocent mouse?" She tightens her grip, eyes burning with anger and despair. She slowly calms down and wipes away her tears. She resumes her search for the vixen.

She examines almost every door on each hallway she took. So far, they were locked tight. She finally found an unlocked room and enters. She sees a burnt body and it collapsed without notice, causing the blue hedgehog to scream. She backs up towards the wall and stares at the corpse. Eyes were hallowed and the skin was very dark as if it was roasted in an open fire. There were short muffles coming from the closet. Slowly… she approaches the closet and hastily opens it and something flew past by and landed on the perch. It was a small parrot. "Hot! Hot! Help! Help me!" It squawked nervously. "Oh the poor little bird… you must be scared to death are you?" She lamented. Then she looked at the corpse once more. _The last words before death. _There was something shining around the tiny creature's neck. "What do you have around your neck little guy?" She asked nicely. She grabs a small thread around the bird's neck and finds a small key. "A key… but… where does it go…?" She wonders. She placed it around her wrist and picks up the little bird. "Come on, it's best to take you outside." She chirped. She approaches the nearest window and opens it. The little bird spreads out its wings and flew away. She waves good bye and continues her search.

She enters the next door. This room is decorated with beautiful flowers. _Oh my gosh, it's so pretty._ She examines the room around. Most flower bouquets have a message read "Good luck." _Wow, this is probably the first time she ever performs huh?_ She hypothesized. She approaches the dresser and finds an open diary. _A diary…?_ Curiosity filled her head. She wanted to read this book, but it might be too personal. She struggles herself until she gives up and sits down on the chair, reading the diary.

_**November 3**_

_The Christmas show is set. I have to get ready to pursue my goal as the leading star. I have to take my medication and practice my lines and gestures. This is my chance, my chance… to shine._

_**November 17**_

_The decision is down between me and my mother. This is bad… my mother is really and she'll definitely take the part. After getting this job on my 19__th__ birthday… I'm still not good enough to surpass my mother, Ava Vulpes. What am I supposed to do? I know, I have to practice harder. Ugh… feeling ill again, I have to take my medication._

_**November 21**_

_It was a fierce competition and my mother is still winning. Plus… my condition is worsening. I have to take more medicine._

_**December 6**_

_I collapsed during the rehearsal. Maybe I'm overdoing it. Maybe mother is going to get th—no, I have to be positive about this. I don't care if I die on the spot… I just want to get this part once this is over…_

_**December 10**_

_I passed out again for four consecutive days. The director AND manager choose my mother again for my health. I was depressed… I could never get the part… never in my entire life… She trained me all she got. Did she have something else in her sleeve…? Mother how could you? You are my idol! This is the thanks I get?_

_**December 11**_

_My mother fell ill and she has to rest. Is it because I wanted to get that part terribly? Oh mother… I'm so sorry… I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to do that. Please don't die. I need you… I really do… please…_

_**December 12**_

_I figured out that mother faked her illness so I could take the lead. She knew I wanted to get that part so bad. I was happy. Thank you mother. Thank you so much. I love you forever._

_**December 17**_

_I've practice hard and well. I'm really going to be the star. I'd better take more medication._

_**December 24**_

_This is the final practice. I better take more medicine._

_**December 25**_

_Opening night. This is it, my dream has come true. I was watching by the curtains… Wow… so many people. I can see my parents in the front row seats. Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous right now. I also have a solo concert tomorrow night and… oh gosh… I don't feel so good. I guess I have to take all of my medication to make sure._

Almost every single page has medication/medicine written all over. _She takes a lot of medicine in 1 day. Is she that sick…? Or is she hallucinating just so she could take more drugs._ She let out a small sigh. "She's really determined to get the part." She denoted. She turned the page again and sees doodles of the other actors. A smile grew. _She's a pretty good artist._ She closes the diary and stands up, carrying on with her search.

Her ears heard a faint dying scream. What could it be? She follows the source and sees a trio of mutant mice. Then she sees another victim falling slowly to death. Fear grew… as she takes a step back, the mice turned their heads and spot her. They dashed and leaped, but they didn't attack as she bashes them towards the wall. Once managed to stay alive and quickly bites her leg. Pain traveled to her brain and she swings the pipe at the mouse and hurled to the wall, dying. She looked at her leg, it was bleeding hard. She couldn't move from the pain. Suddenly, she felt a soothing presence. _What is this…?_ She sighed. She sees that her wound is slowly healing. _… Did I do that…?_ She wondered. She hears something playing faintly. It was a piano. She leisurely follows the source. The sound grew with each step. It was quite relaxing and tranquil. She reaches a locked door. She grabs the key from her wrist, inserts it in the key hole and unlocked it. She opens the door and there was the vixen.

She approaches leisurely. She then hears two voices from the body. The vixen's head turned around and looks at her. "Please… save me from this misery…" She pleaded. "My name is Alyssia Vulpes, daughter of Ava Vulpes." The colors of her eyes changed. "Isn't she foolish to overdose herself?" She asked. That voice… it was the same as before. "Who are you? What have you done to that girl?" Sonika growled. "Nothing. She's being a good little girl. She's sleeping soundly within me." She replied softly. "Who are you then…?" She asked.

She raises her hands and slams the keys roughly, causing some to fly out. Her arms stretches and hands mutated to sharp claws; her hair reshapes; her gown becomes part of her skin; horns grew behind her lower back; and her tail and legs form into a tail-like appendage. She spreads her arms out, lifts her head to the sky and rejoiced, "The rise of mitochondria begins!"


	4. Day One: Resonance Chapter Three

Day 1: Resonance  
>Chapter 3: New Beginning<p>

Sonika is in a jam. Without a gun in hand, she's useless. May laughed at her pathetic weapon. "You're still going to fight me with that useless thing you call a weapon? Sonika, you are a fool fighting against me." She chuckled. She's right. How can she manage to fight her with a pipe? She lowers her head in defeat and loosens her grip, causing the pipe to slide off.

May hovers towards her and lifts her chin again. A finger caresses the hedgehog's cheek then she brushes her hair dearly. "My dear… you have to let your mitochondria develop more." She cooed. Both looked into each other's eyes intently. "How did you know my name?" She murmured. "It's a shame you didn't know me." She falters, "But it'll be ok. You will know soon enough."

_Mom… she can't die… I promise I would always be with her…_

_I'm sorry sweetheart, she's gone._

_It's not fair! It's not fair! That guy should've taken me instead._

_Sonika, calm down._

_Onee-chan… onee-chan…_

_Just go to sleep Sonika. Shh…_

_Onee… chan…_

She slowly snaps out from her trance and sees May gone. She looks around quietly. Then she felt something touching her foot. She looks down and sees a handgun and bullets. She picks both up and loaded the handgun. She hears water flowing by the piano. She walks up and sees another hole on the ground. There's no turning back now. She jumps right in the sewers and lands on her feet, but then falls on her knees. She quickly gets back up on her feet and carried on.

As she investigates the sewers, she sees the same white hedgehog again. "You're the same hedgehog from before…" She noted, "Are you…?" She suddenly runs off to the left and pushes the door without turning back. "Hey wait!" She shouted. Without a choice, she chases after the little hedgehog. Something suddenly stopped her. Jumping down from the catwalk is a mutated frog. Its eyes are minute and its tongue is slightly spilt to two. It caused a tiny earthquake, shaking the blue hedgehog on her side. Its tongue latches on around her waist and slowly dragging her towards its mouth. She aims the handgun to its throat and shoots quickly. It let out an ear piercing shriek and lets go of her. She pushes herself back as she shoots the mutant. It collapsed on its belly and dies. She gets back up on her feet and looks at her gown. It's filthy and soaked. Plus this was the same gown she picked out for the prom. What a waste. It didn't sullen her, it's just a gown after all. She'll wash it on her laundry day. She heard splashing from a distance and sees a trio of mutant mice. Each is ready to throw fireballs right at her. She loaded the gun with ammo again, but as she lifts her gun, they threw their attack at her. She quickly evades the attack and shoots them one at a time. The mutant mouse in the middle was furious and runs towards the hedgehog. It jumps in the air, but before it tries to bite her, she knocks the mouse with her fist and it hurls right at the wall. She shoots the remaining duo as they're about to perform the same maneuver. The mutant trio didn't stir. She rushes towards the light.

As she draws near, she sees May waiting. "May…" She whispered. "Sonika… I was expecting for your arrival." She declared. The hedgehog's body started to boil. She embraces herself tight. _What's going on? Why is my body burning up? It hurts… It hurts so much… _"So you're ready to take me on all by yourself my sweet?" She grinned. She turns around and looks at the beautiful city lights of Central City. "Even if you have many acquaintances backing you up," She acknowledged, "I would have no problem burning them to a crisp." She balled up her fist and turns slightly, pointing a finger at her. "You…" She beamed, "You will be the sole survivor of Mobius. Together… you and I wi—" Her speech was cut off when the blue hedgehog bellowed, "Tell me May? Why me? Why?" She turns around again. Silence filled the air for a moment when she replied, "You will find out eventually my dear Sonika. Even if you do not understand, do not fret… your mitochondria will. They always know, they always do." She lifts her arms and starts to transform into brown mass-like substance. "I will give you some time to think and some time to evolve." She continued as her body descends to the river, "When the day of evolution arrives, you will awaken and take your duty." Her body flows with the water and forms back to her original form. She levitates from the water and makes her way out of the sewers, leaving the blue hedgehog trapped.

Something starts to surface itself from the murky water. There were horns on the back of a shell and eyes were glowing red. It slowly swims to the shallow edge, revealing itself as a mutant turtle. Its toes were jet black and its scales are murky green; large gills were formed on its neck and its beak is really sharp. Wonder what attacks does it have on its sleeve?

The streets were blocked. G.U.N. soldiers were crawling everywhere. Crowds of Mobians and Overlanders gather around, staring at the burned corpses lying about. Some panicked while some were sick to the stomach. The soldiers cautioned everyone to back away from the building or else something terrible will happen to them. Reporters from different channels arrived and interviewed some remaining survivors from the building. They exaggerated their stories, intimidating the children. They were just afraid. Shandic doesn't want to be involved with this, but was stopped when a male overlander places the microphone under his chin. "Sir, what happened in there? Did you lost someone within the building? Do you think he/she is alive?" He interrogated. He's speechless. He thinks about the girl he loved most. "Sir…? Sir." Cried out the reporter, "Just tell us, what happened in there?" He takes a deep breath and answered sadly, "My girlfriend and I were enjoying the opera until one of the performers spontaneously combusted. This isn't a white lie. Like domino stacks, they spontaneously combusted. Many evacuated, few survived. So many burnt bodies… the hollow eyes… the pain… I wanted to escape, but my girl… I left her behind…" "Is there a reason why?" He asked. "Her conscious tells her to stay. I wanted her to forget about it, but… I realize she is part of G.U.N. I let her go, hoping she will be safe." He retorted. "Thank you for answering." He said, "I do hope she is safe too."

Sonika was smashed against the wall and screams in pain. How much can she handle? She can't tell how much longer the mutant can take. She can't give up now; she'll die if she lies motionless. Plus, she promised him that she'll be safe from harm. With enough energy to stand, she lifts up her hand gun and waits. The mutant opens its mouth, ready to charge it attack. She quickly shoots right at its mouth. It shuts its mouth fast. Is it dead? She stares. She felt her head throb a bit. Through her eyes, numbers scatter in her head then they align on top of the mutants head. _Looks like it isn't dead yet._ She waits for the moment as the creature lays motionless. Time is ticking in their head. When the time is right both attack in sync. Minutes later, the creature lays motionless. The numbers faded away in her vision and sees her surroundings normally again. Now with the mutant gone, how would she get out?

She starts wondering around, in hopes of finding a way out of the sewers and back to the theater. Then she begins to think about the creatures she encountered as she wonders about aimlessly. _May is responsible for mutating these creatures._ She concurred, _She's using them as distractions while she fulfills her goal. What is she trying to do…? More importantly… why does she need me? Why am I included in this? I'm no chosen one. I'm just a Mobian without special abilities. I'm not like my other families before me nor like Sonic, Knuckles, Tails nor Shadow for goodness sake! Everything is so vexing and all I wanted is to have a nice evening with Shandic… Some Christmas Eve it turned out to be… _She hears laughter ahead. She sees the same hedgehog. _I guess I'm not hallucinating after all… _She muttered. It's not a doubt. It's her dead sister Jinita. Why is she doing here? She gestures the blue hedgehog to follow her. Beckoned by her gesture, she complies and follows her quietly.

Reporters finally manage to gather around the theater with G.U.N.'s approval. One G.U.N. advises everyone to quiet down as he heard footsteps approaching. Sonika quietly looks at the people surrounding her. Reporters flock around her, interrogating what happened in there. All she could do is just look at them in terror and reply "Please… leave me alone…" G.U.N. soldiers pulled them away from her. She felt something covering her shoulders. She looks and sees a black jacket. It could only mean… "You okay Sonika?" Asked the voice. It was Jericho Daniels, her partner. She looks up and nods weakly. "Come on, I'll take you home. Shandic's waiting for you." He whispers. He escorts her out of the crowd and boards in his car.

She was sitting comfortably, watching the blurry scenery. "Why the theater Sonika?" He asked, "Can't you just spend your time in the park? The scenery is quite beautiful there." "I don't know…" She answered weakly, "I think it would be a perfect to watch live performers rather than go to the movies to watch actors on the screen." "Some date it turned out to be huh?" He chuckled. She crosses her arms and puffs her cheeks letting out a "hmph" in the process. "At least you chose the right place to go there correct?" He smiled, "If you didn't, you'd miss everything." She deflated her puffy cheeks and smiles. "True." She replied. "That's my little girl." He beamed, "You have true instincts like soldier." "Instincts…" She repeated.

_Fellow rookies, I would like to congratulate you on your success with training. Please choose your branch or division you wish to participate. You will rank up for a successful duty you perform. Do your best, good luck rookies._

_You trained these soldiers well Jericho._

_Thank you sir._

_Hmm? Hey soldier, looks like you have a candidate._

_S… Sonika?_

_I wish to participate in this division sir!_

_Well, well. Looks like you have a candidate Daniels._

_Shut your mouth Vincent._

_Are you a sexist Daniels?_

_Oh ha, ha. Very funny. FYI Vincent, I have a sister and I treat her like a normal Mobian._

_That doesn't count Daniels._

_Oh humor me Vincent. You are so funny, I would die._

_You two are friends?_

_Not really. Due to our positions, we're… not close anymore._

_Oh… ok._

_Good luck with your new partner Daniels._

_Whatever you say… Boss!_

_What happened anyway?_

_Long story._

_Ok, you can tell me later._

_Yeah, sure. I'm quite surprised you joined. There aren't many women here._

_Yeah, I can tell. I have a reason why I joined._

_Hmm?_

_My little sister died from a massive stab through the chest. She didn't make it alive. I promised her I would be there for her… but it was taken away. Since her death, I made a vow to protect my family from danger and the people I meet._

_You will fulfill you goal Sonika. I promise you. You will be an excellent member of my division._

_Thank you._

"Sonika…? You asleep?" No response. They arrive shortly at Shandic's, also Sonika's, home. He gets off the car, walks to the side of his car, and picks up the sleeping hedgehog as he opens the door. He shuts the door and walks to their porch. Sonika snuggles the wolf's chest. "Mitochondria…" She murmured, "The energy creation of cells… they were… formerly… organ…i…sms…" "Shh… go to sleep. You have work tomorrow officer." He whispers. She was quiet after he rocks her gently.

_I don't know what will happen as these days will pass. Almost everyone heard the news and panicked. Others, they think it's false. G.U.N. soldiers were almost around on every corner as I heard from my sleep. I wish all of this will end… May… whatever you're planning, I will stop you._


	5. Day Two: Fusion Chapter Four

Day 2: Fusion  
>Chapter 4: Sonika's Interview<p>

Sonika's in her desk reading a book. "Good morning Sonika. Sleep well?" Answered Jerick. "Good morning Jerick." She yawned, "I didn't because of… you know." "What happened yesterday?" He retorted. She nods slowly. "What's that on your hand?" She pointed out. "I've been researching about Alyssia Vulpes." He answered. He places the folder down and lets his partner read it. "Just to summarize about Aly." He explained, "She is the daughter of the famous actress Ava Vulpes. She fell ill at age 10 and she's isolated from the community. On her 19th birthday, she's offered to work with her mother. Her illness didn't go too well and she's on some kind of medication. Performers, even her mother, were astounded that she could still stand." "Anything else?" She asked as she puts the report down. "My other team try to investigate the Vulpes estate, but it was burned down as they arrive." She let out a small hum.

An Overlander approaches the two and asked, "So what's with the spontaneous combustion all about? Sure it happened… but what caused it?" "It couldn't be ESP right?" A Mobian chimed in, "Can they ever do that?" "No… it couldn't be ESP…" Answered the blue hedgehog, "It's the mitochondria that caused this." "Mitochondria?" Both men harmonize. "Those little things? They wouldn't hurt a fly." Laughed the Mobian. "Rookie, you're going nuts." Chuckled the Overlander. "I believe her." Jerick finished. Both looked at him in the eye. "You're kidding right boss?" They asked in unison. He shakes his head. Both let their jaws drop and stared at the rookie. They couldn't believe that their captain would agree to the rookie. Sonika just giggles at the two soldiers. "Oh yeah," Jerick called, "you better ask Vincent to give you a good sidearm you hear me?" "Yes sir." She beamed.

Vincent's office is quite a mess, especially around his desk. He read Jerick's report and puts it down as Sonika enters. "It's still hard to believe that these deaths are caused by nonsense." He faltered. Before she opened her mouth, he hands the permit to her and said, "Pick out the best gun we have soldier." "Yes sir!" She shouted. She leaves his office and heads to the weapons department.

An Overlander with brown hair is polishing the guns and looked at the door when she walked in. "Good morning Rookie," He greeted, "What brings you here?" "Good morning Tyler." She greeted back, "I need equipment." "For last night's case?" He wondered, "Heard from Jerick that it's quite a mess there. Soldiers in this division rely on strategy and artillery. I hate to hand the equipments I have here, but… but I heard that this isn't any ordinary adversary." She nodded. He turns his back, looking for the perfect gun for her. "Can't leave a soldier empty handed can I?" He chuckled. He grabs rifle M16A1 from the leftmost shelf and puts it on the counter. "This is the most powerful gun you're allowed to have." He said, "Please show me your modification permit for confirmation." She hands the permit and he takes it from her. "Good luck Rookie." He smiled. Both exchange their good byes and she leaves.

As she was by the hallway, she sees a royal blue fox wondering aimlessly as if the little guy's looking for someone. She approaches the little fox and asked, "Hey, are you lost?" The little fox turned around and screams. "What's going on?" Boomed a voice. "Uncle!" Shouted the fox, running past her. She knew that voice anywhere. She turns around and sees Jerick embracing the pup. "So this is your little nephew William?" She giggled. "Yeah, this is Will all right." He laughed, "Will, this is my new partner, Sonika the Hedgehog. Yeah, everyone still calls her Rookie regardless." "Ha ha, very funny Jerick." She huffed. Both laughed. "So what brings you here?" He asked. "You promised mommy that we're going to the concert together." He smiled. "Come on Will." He groaned, "You know uncle doesn't like concerts." "Pretty please?" He begged. He gave him the look. "Oh alright…" He sighed as he's put down. He crosses his arms and turns his back on him. "You never spend time with me anymore…" He pouted. Before the captain could speak, the fox marches away. "I really don't understand kids…" The wolf sighed. "Your sister isn't a wolf huh?" She asked. "We treated each other like siblings." He replied sadly, "We both don't have siblings. She got married shortly after graduation and had William 9 months later. Before you arrive and when Vincent and I are still friends, we would visit my sister's place and play with Will. Bittersweet memories. I love them to bits." Both were walking along the corridors, heading back to their room. "Oh yeah," he interrupted, "Vincent wants you in his office." "Yes sir." She answered.

At the office, she enters shyly. "You need me Captain?" She asked. "A press conference is will be held shortly and I want you there Rookie." "Me sir? Why?" She asked. "You may hold valuable information from the incident." He answered, "You only answer when I ask you. They will turn you into a suspect and I want to protect you for your sake. Understand me soldier?" "Yes sir." She sighed. "Do you understand me soldier?" He repeated coldly. "Yes sir!" She saluted.

The conference room is filled with reporters, journalists and cameramen. Many interrogated and Vincent replied. Sonika was on stand-by until spoken. So far, he answered their questions smoothly. "So in short, you think a terrorist is causing the incident?" The reporter summarized. "So far, yes." Vincent retorted. "What about the accounts of soldiers and policemen at scene bursting into flames?" The journalist questioned. "That was…" Sonika mutters until he interrupted saying, "That was due to a highly rare flammable chemical which was used to start a fire." _Th… that's not how it was caused…_ She mumbled. "Then tell us," the other journalist interrogated, "how is it possible?" "Possible for what?" He repeated. "I'm asking the rookie about that." She scoffed. "She said that my mitochondria were different." The blue hedgehog replied, approaching the podium. Vincent was stunned by her actions. "Your mitochondria Sonika?" The reporter repeated, "Who told you?" "Aly—no… May… May was the one who told me." "Aly…? You mean Alyssia Vulpes?" A reporter interrupted, "According to the report was killed in the fire." "Well…" She answered sadly, "She did die… but her body didn't burn like the rest… her body was taken over by May." "Who is May?" Another journalist asked, "Is she an alien species?" She wanted to answer more, but she was cut off as her boss cuts in front of her. "Please, please," He begged, "She still stress and exhausted from last night's case." He turns quietly and looks at the two soldiers by the back. "Take her in my office." He whispered. Both nod and grab the blue hedgehog and lead her back to his office.

The Overlander paces, glaring at the rookie. Jerick is also in the office. "What was my order to you Rookie?" He hissed. "Don't…" She gulped, "Don't speak unless ordered." "And what did you do?" He continued. "I spoke…" She replied sadly. "And the prognosis: More panic! Look how much you've done!" He boomed. "But sir, your answers aren't accurate." She exclaimed, "I know what happen and what I'm saying is the truth." He bangs his fist on his desk hard. "YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW MY ORDERS SOLDIER!" He hollered. Everyone outside his office stares. "Who is going to believe you?" He snarled. Before she could speak, he provided her one, "Nobody!" She tries not to cry in front of him. "Major!" Jerick barked, "She's sensitive from your massive voice!" He hugs her close, glares at the Overlander back.

Before the major would talk back, the phone rings. "You've won this round Daniels…" He sneered. He sticks his tongue out as his only response. He picked up the receiver. "This is Vincent speaking." He answered, "Who…? What does he want? Put him through." The call was transferred. "This is Major Vincent." He replied, "What? Speak up! Alright. You're welcome." He hangs up. He looks at the two." A civilian from another part of Mobius. He's not quite talkative." He informed, "He's raving about some… mito—whatever and he's coming over here this evening to investigate with us." "Is it… mitochondria…?" She chimed in. He nods. Images of the mutant fox pop in her head. "The rise of mitochondria begins…" She repeated softly.


End file.
